Solo Mission
by Ebenbild
Summary: What if Luna had influenced Harry in sixth year? What if the DA decided to go rogue? Seems like there are other ways to find out information and to defeat a dark lord. Regretfully, Dumbledore never thought of them. Luckily, Luna's Harry did. Borderline crack.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_ _: I'm too young to be Rowling so there is sadly no way Harry Potter is mine…_

 _ **Placing:**_ _T_ _he_ _beginning_ _of_ _sixth_ _year_ _._

 _Written for the GTS's Challenge 'Summer Reading List – Homework Time.' Exactly 2500 words text. All prompts, even all locations (meaning 67 points, plus 10 for all, plus 5 for story; 82 together). Prompts in cursive. Ebenbild, Hogwarts, Gryffindor._

xXxXxXxXxXxSoloxXxXxXxMissionxXxXxXxXxMissionxXxXxXxXxSoloxXxXxXxXxXxXx

sSsSsSsSs

 _ **SOLO MISSION**_

sSs

It was the first Saturday in October after their return to _Hogwarts_ for their sixth year and Harry was standing in front of the newly assembled crowd of DA members. They were located inside the Room of Requirement, but they could have been located in the _Upper East Side of New York_ , for all Harry cared as long as they finally would stop talking!

"Silence!" He finally roared when he couldn't take it anymore. The noise stopped instantly. Harry took a deep breath, then he started his speech.

"I called you here, so that you can decide," he said. "You all know now that Voldemort is back – and he's the same thread to our world that he has been before the most of us have been old enough to remember. You now have a choice: You can fight, or you can hide. But don't forget: _A person is, among all else, a material thing, easily torn and not easily mended_. If you choose to hide, there might come a time when everyone else around you – your family, your friends – will fall, because you choose to do nothing, because you choose to sit by and hide."

The others in the room looked at each other nervously.

Harry's gaze grazed different students within the crowd. Collin Creevey wearing a _purple parka_ , a seventh year Hufflepuff hiding his _Mickey Mouse costume_ – Harry did a double take at that – beneath his school robe and Harry's own _knight_ in shining armour: Luna Lovegood who was the reason why Harry was currently standing in front of the DA, talking.

The girl smiled down on him from her _hide-out_ between the wooden beams just beneath the ceiling of the current room. The room itself looked like the attic inside of a wooden, two story country house in the middle of nowhere in _Australia._ Harry could imagine that beneath the wooden floor of their feet was another floor with bedrooms and a bathroom, and beneath that floor might have been the ground floor with the kitchen, the living room and the entrance. He could imagine the crooked tree in front of the house, the wooden fence around the house and the lake hidden behind the house…

He shook his head inwardly and returned to his speech.

"It is your choice from now on," Harry continued. "You can wait and hide, or you can come forward and fight with me. You are the ones who can do everything! The adults have already decided to sit by and do nothing! They hide behind their politics, their _marriages_ , their fear of the unknown! They call themselves active just by sitting at the same table as Headmaster Dumbledore! They call their coffee party 'a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix' just because they want to be seen as being active! They aren't!"

He took a deep breath at that, and then carried on.

"It is your choice now!" He cried. "Will you help to get those murdering bastards who call themselves 'Death Eaters' _arrested_? Will you have a stake in the future? Or will you sit by and play _mouse_ so that your children will have to be ashamed of your inactions when they find out that their world succumbed to ashes because of you?"

The others frowned at that. Uneasy glances were exchanged by the students. Then their faces hardened with determination.

"I won't sit by and do nothing!" One of them roared. "I don't want my children to be forced to fight my fight like we are forced to fight our parents' fight thanks to their inactions!"

"I will fight if it means to get even with those bastards who killed my mum before I could even remember her!" Another one cried. Others exclaimed similar things, everyone seemed to be out to make their willingness to fight known to everybody else.

"I was born into this world – I will fight for this world!" Susan Bones exclaimed fiercely.

"I'm a Gryffindor! I won't shame my House by hiding!" A fifth year screamed.

"I might be a raven by crest – but in the eyes of our enemies, I will be a _mocking-jay_!" A Ravenclaw cried.

" _One is not born, but rather becomes, a woman_." Ron shouted. "It's time that I become one!"

That stopped the shouting instantly. All eyes were on Ron now, a lot of them looking at him in confusion or amusement.

"Er… Ron," Hermione finally said hesitatingly. "You are a man…"

Ron looked at her in obvious confusion, then he recollected what he said and he flashed red in embarrassment.

"I meant 'man'," he said, still beat red. When the others just looked at him silently, he reddened further. "Honestly," he said. "I meant 'man'! I'm aware that I'm a boy!"

Harry snorted and suddenly everybody else started laughing. The serious atmosphere of before gone thanks to Ron's little mishap.

"Alright," Harry said finally, still fighting to stifle his giggles. "Let's continue with the meeting –"

" _I'm so glad I live in a world where there are Octobers._ " Luna said dreamily, interrupting him. "It would have been a sad year if we didn't have this meeting tonight. We should do this more often. Maybe we could call it a _school camp_? I'm sure that if we promise Professor Snape to play _match-maker_ for him and Harry, he'll allow it. With his help getting the Headmaster to agree should be easy!"

Harry's eyes widened at that in horror.

"Luna!" He shrieked. "I'd prefer to eat mouldy cheese for the rest of my life to even thinking about Snape and – ew!"

It was thanks to the fact that they were inside the Room of Requirement that Harry managed to find a bucket in time. Even after dry heaving he still looked rather green in the face.

"I know," Luna said simply. "You still hope for a _marriage_ with Draco Malfoy."

Harry turned even greener and for a moment it looked like Ron was about to join him at the bucket. Then Harry's best friend guffawed.

"Harry and Malfoy," he cried amused. "Harry and Malfoy! I so wish to see Malfoy's face when we tell him that Harry wants to marry him!"

Regretfully, that exclamation made sure that everybody else started to laugh as well.

Harry was not amused!

He reached out to smack his so-called best friend when Hermione stopped him.

"Don't," she said. "This will just end in _broken glasses_ and tears."

Harry sighed.

"I guess you're right," he said, shaking his head, half-amused, half-exasperated with himself.

Luna snickered.

"Don't worry, Harry," she said. "We love you anyway!"

"Yeah, mate," Ron said. "And we'll definitely don't sell you to Snape – or Malfoy, even if you would beg us to do so!"

Harry rolled his eyes again.

"You're an idiot, Ron," he snorted.

Ron nodded earnestly.

"Definitely," he said.

"Could we return to the matter on hand, now," Hermione asked in that moment. "Or do you need more time to mock each other?"

"I didn't mock anyone!" Harry objected immediately, but carved at the look Hermione send him. "We're done," he assured her instead. "Really, we're done!"

The rest of the students nodded, looking for all that is worth like little _ducklings_ mirroring their mum.

Hermione huffed, but finally motioned for Harry to finally continue with the meeting.

He turned to the crowd in front of him.

"Who's with us?" He cried.

The answer was thundering applause from all sides.

"Alright," Harry said. "Now here's the plan!"

 _sSsSs_

Dumbledore frowned and stopped on his way from his sleeping quarters to his office. There was something different in the corridor. It was nearly as if there was another person hiding near him…

Dumbledore's frown deepened and he activated the charm on his glasses that would make it possible for him to see through invisibility cloaks.

Nothing.

In the end, Dumbledore decided that he was just starting to feel a little bit paranoid with the return of Tom Riddle, shook his head and continued on to his office.

The moment he rounded the corner, Hannah Abbott removed the _mottled cloak_ from her person and entered Dumbledore's sleeping quarters.

"The Ranger is inside," she whispered nearly silently into a silver leaf brooch adorning her mottled cloak.

"Roger that," Harry's voice answered back through her left pearl earring. "Search the fiefdom. We're looking for memories, or a diary or whatever. Basil out."

"Roger that," Hannah replied. "Ranger out."

An hour later Hannah Abbott would return to their base with a lot of books, Dumbledore's pensive and all the memories she could find.

 _sSsSs_

Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Voldemort was confused. Something felt different, but for the life of him he couldn't say what had changed inside Malfoy manor. It was as if something in the air was suddenly foreign but neither he nor anybody else inside the manor could tell him what. The only one that might have been able to was his snake Nagini – but she was out hunting as far as Voldemort knew.

Neville Longbottom pressed himself deeper into the shadows, in his hands the stunned body of a very large snake and his _mottled cloak_ wrapped tightly around himself.

"How far are you along, Mocking-jay?" He whispered nearly silently into his brooch. It was in the form of a round shield with a star in the middle.

"Another two minutes, Cheese," Susan Bones' voice answered him through the star earring in his left ear.

"Hurry up, the snake-head is on his way, Mocking-jay!" Neville whispered.

"Roger that," Susan replied.

A minute later, she spoke up again.

"Gone," she said. Not even another ten minutes later, Malfoy manor was void of any oddness that had entered the building that day.

"Do you have anything, Mocking-jay, Cheese?" Harry's voice asked through their earrings.

"I've got a diary, Basil," Susan said, her face showing a disgusted look. "It's pink and frilly – but it's got the name 'Voldemort' inside, so I guess that it's the right one."

Neville turned green at that exclamation, but he spoke up bravely.

"I found the diaries of Bellatrix Lestrange and Malfoy senior, Basil," he said, still a little bit green in the face. "I also had to take the damn snake. It smelled me or whatever and I couldn't risk to be found."

 _sSsSs_

A day later, the DA met again.

"Alright," Harry said. "The first part of our operation was done flawlessly. Now I need some brave men and women who will read those abominations –" He pointed at the stack of diaries they had gathered. "- and tell us the most important parts of them. The moment we're done, we will be able to stake the second part of our plan."

The students of the DA looked at each other uneasily, but in the end a few brave Ravenclaws and Hermione tackled the frightening monstrosities the leaders of the light and dark called 'diaries'.

Two weeks later, they met again.

"So tell me, Knights of the Round Table, what do we have?" Harry asked the readers of the diaries.

Hermione who had sacrificed herself and read the pink and frilly one belonging to a certain dark lord, grimaced.

"A lot of ramblings about power, dark rituals and his time possessing a circus horse," she replied. "Except of his way to immortality, nothing important."

One of the Ravenclaws snorted.

"At least you had some variety," she said. "I've got two thousand pages written about Lucius Malfoy's perfect hair – or not so perfect. He was quite agitated that you destroyed his hairstyle at the end of your second year, Harry."

The others snorted.

"Dumbledore has a lot of secrets," Luna said. She had looked into the pensive, the memories and the books of the Headmaster. "The most important things for now are the knowledge of Tom Riddle's immortality and how to counter it."

"Bellatrix rambles mostly about her 'beloved dark lord'," the last Ravenclaw said. "But she has hidden something for him inside her vault. Luckily she has hidden her key inside the diary as well, so we should have no problem getting it."

Harry nodded.

"So, snake-head's immortality – how long do we need to counter it?" He asked interested.

Hermione thought about it.

"We've got the key to the cup – Hufflepuff's cup according to snake-head. Luna knows how it looks. We've got the hiding place of the diadem and the means to destroy it beneath our feet. We've got the hiding place of the ring and know that the Headmaster already destroyed it. We will have to research how to get that thing out of you, but –"

"Out of me?" Harry repeated in disbelief.

"Oh, you've got one of those soul bits of Tommy boy stuck inside your scar," Luna said unconcerned. "The Headmaster discovered it. We might have to kill you to get it out, but we will get it out, I promise."

"Ah, alright," Harry said, nodding and as unconcerned as Luna. "Go on."

"And Hermione thinks she has seen the locket before, but she can't remember where," Luna added. "The moment she'll remember, we'll hunt it down. We've got the snake already, so we'll be able to get rid of two today, another one tomorrow… as for the rest… how about a week until we're done?"

Harry thought that over.

"Alright," he said. "But I'd prefer to die on a Sunday, so how about a week and a day?"

Luna frowned, then shrugged.

"Should be do-able," she agreed. "A week and a day, then."

As promised, they destroyed the diadem and the snake on Saturday, went to Gringotts on Sunday and destroyed the cup. On Wednesday Hermione remembered where she had seen the locket. On Thursday Harry called Kreacher to destroy it. On Saturday they decided 'what the heck, we just do it.' so on Sunday they killed Harry.

Ten minutes after his death, Harry woke up again with a headache.

"We're not doing something like that ever again!" He exclaimed. "Mum scolded me for the entire time I was there because I acted reckless! No! We definitely don't repeat that! I don't care what you say!"

Hermione, Luna and Ron exchanged a glance.

"Don't worry, mate," Ron said in the end. "That was a 'once in a lifetime' I promise."

"Good," Harry nodded. "Now that we're done – can we finally start the final part of our plan?"

The other three exchanged another glance, then shrugged.

"Alright," they agreed.

On Hallowe'en, Lord Voldemort followed Harry's invitation (alright, Harry had faked Malfoy junior's handwriting and written a letter claiming that he had heard about Harry's plan by chance) to Godric's Hollow.

Dumbledore, being notified by Hermione, rushed to the village as well, hearing that Harry had gone there to visit his parents' graves. He was just in time to see the end of Tom Riddle.

" _Beware; for I am fearless, and therefore powerful_." Harry cried, before putting a _stake_ through Voldemort's heart.

Dumbledore fainted.

The dark lord died instantly.

Finally, it was Harry's turn to rule.

xXxXxXxXxXxSoloxXxXxXxMissionxXxXxXxXxMissionxXxXxXxXxSoloxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 _I might have added some other references as well, not just the prompts. xD Not my fault that I needed a few more code-names and things… xDDD_

 _Ebenbild_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_ _: I'm too young to be Rowling so there is sadly no way Harry Potter is mine…_

 _ **Placing:**_ _T_ _he_ _beginning_ _of_ _sixth_ _year_ _._

 _Challenge: 'Prompt of the day'. Prompt_ _: (_ _word_ _)_ _swing_ _._ _Exactly 1079 words text. Gryffindor, Hogwarts._

xXxXxXxXxXxSoloxXxXxXxMissionxXxXxXxXxMissionxXxXxXxXxSoloxXxXxXxXxXxXx

sSsSsSsSs

 _ **SOLO MISSION**_

 _ **PART II: The**_ _ **Scolding**_

sSs

Harry died.

And then he woke up again on a playground, basically lying face-down in front of the swings.

He spluttered and spat out sand.

"Ew… what the hell…" He mumbled while sitting up, just to get a cuff around the head for his language.

"Harry James Potter!" A female voice reprimanded him furiously. "Language!"

Harry, long since used to being reprimanded by Hermione, reacted instantly.

"Sorry," he said while turning around. "Mum…" he added belatedly when he saw who was in front of him.

The woman stared at him with a not so happy look on her face.

"Er… hi?" Harry added hesitatingly.

His mum's eyes narrowed.

"Hi?" She repeated incredulously. "That's all I get? Hi?!"

"Er…" Harry immediately scrambled to say something else. "How are you?"

His mother narrowed her eyes further.

"How. Are. You?" She repeated slowly, carefully enunciating ever word. "Do you truly think that a sloppy 'hi, mum, how are you?' is going to rescue you from your punishment, young man?"

Harry looked at her in confusion.

"Punishment?" He repeated bewildered. "What punishment?"

His mother stared at him, fury in her eyes.

"You're asking me that?" She cried incredulously. "You're truly asking me that?"

"But I didn't do anything, mum!" Harry objected confused.

As an answer, his mother grabbed his ear and twisted.

"Ow!" Harry complained.

"Don't you ever dare to lie to your mother ever again, young man!" She reprimanded him sharply. "Truly, doing something so reckless and then having the nerve to tell me that you didn't do anything! I raised you better than that!"

"But you didn't raise me!" Harry whined.

His mother just twisted his ear again.

"I raised you for a full year," she said. "Meaning that you had a full year to learn not to act like your father!"

"But Dad was alive back then as well so how -?"

"No!" Lily Potter cried. "Don't you dare to object me! Honestly, son! How could you do that to me?"

"But I didn't do anything to you, mum!" Harry whined.

"There he goes, just agreeing to be murdered by his friends without even trying to find another way to get rid of that thing in his scar and then he tells me he didn't do anything to me! Me! Your poor mother who had to stand by and watch while your friends simply killed you!" Lily cried.

"But Luna said it had to be done!" Harry objected.

"And how old is Luna?" his mother asked coolly.

"Er… fourteen?" Harry asked confused.

"So tell me, why did you think it a good idea to listen to a fourteen year old?" His mother asked with narrowed eyes.

"Er… because she read Dumbledore's diary and watched his memories and Dumbledore thought that it was the only way?" Harry argued.

"Then tell me, son, what reason do you have to believe Dumbledore?" His mother asked with narrowed eyes.

Harry contemplated that earnestly.

"Er…" He said again.

"Maybe you just now remembered that the old goat didn't tell you anything at all this year? That he even hindered you by not telling you about that damn prophecy until after Sirius was gone? That he didn't train you or even tried to work against Voldemort while you were still a little boy?" His mother asked him rhetorically.

"But I already knew better this year!" Harry whined. "With the help of the DA I made sure that I had all the necessary information I could get…"

"Did you?" His mother asked with narrowed eyes. "Just tell me, son, what is the name of the room you were in when you died?"

Harry frowned.

"The Room of Requirement?" He asked confused.

"Good," his mother said. "Now tell me what the name implies?"

"That you can get whatever you… need?" Harry asked hesitatingly, suddenly having an uneasy sense of dread.

"Exactly," his mother said. "Everything you _need_! And now, my dear son, tell me why you didn't simply ask the room to help you?"

"Er…" Harry shuffled nervously.

"Ah, now you're sorry," his mother said while letting go of his ear and sitting down on a swing. "Now, after doing all the reckless things you're sorry."

Harry looked down on the ground.

His mother sighed.

"Alright," she said. "I guess we go on to the punishment. When we're done you can go back to your friends and your idiotic ideas."

Harry pouted.

"My ideas aren't idiotic," he said petulantly. "They are great! Nobody ever thought of simply stealing everybody's diaries and then proceeded to use the secrets within them to take down a dark lord and…"

"And Dumbledore as well, I hope," his mother said sharply. "Simply for having the idea to kill you he should be taken down – giving you the idea as well is even worse!"

"But it did get rid of the problem!" Harry pouted.

His mother just shook her head and then pointed to the corner of the sand box.

"Stand in the corner and be ashamed of yourself!" She instructed him icily.

"But, mum!" Harry protested.

"No, son!" Lily Potter said heatedly. "Do as I say!"

So Harry went into the corner if the sand box and stared into nothingness.

"Honestly," his mother continued, still sitting on the swing. "What were you thinking, Harry! Your recklessness will one day be the death of you if you continue like that! Life consist of planning ahead, not simply doing something because it's the only thing that comes to your mind just now! Learn to think first before heading into danger! I don't fancy seeing you in the after-life any time soon, do you understand? I don't care what that moron Dumbledore says. You were raised better than that and I forbid you to ever do something so reckless ever again – especially on the advice of a fourteen year old girl!"

Harry felt thoroughly ashamed when he finally returned to the living world.

"We're not doing something like that ever again!" He exclaimed. "Mum scolded me for the entire time I was there because I acted reckless! No! We definitely don't repeat that! I don't care what you say!"

Hermione, Luna and Ron exchanged a glance.

"Don't worry, mate," Ron said in the end. "That was a 'once in a lifetime' I promise."

"Good," Harry nodded.

And with that, he returned to his idiotic, insane, totally reckless plan to bring down a Dark Lord – well, and Dumbledore, he wouldn't want to disappoint his mother after all…

xXxXxXxXxXxSoloxXxXxXxMissionxXxXxXxXxMissionxXxXxXxXxSoloxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 _Added because of a request from pixelherodev._

 _Hope you liked it_

 _Ebenbild_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_ _: I'm too young to be Rowling so there is sadly no way Harry Potter is mine…_

 _ **Placing:**_ _T_ _he_ _beginning_ _of_ _sixth_ _year_ _._

 _Challenge: 'Prompt of the day'. Prompt_ _: (_ _scenario_ _)_ _a door that won't lock_ _._ _Exactly 1791 words text. Gryffindor, Hogwarts._

xXxXxXxXxXxSoloxXxXxXxMissionxXxXxXxXxMissionxXxXxXxXxSoloxXxXxXxXxXxXx

sSsSsSsSs

 _ **SOLO MISSION**_

 _ **Open-Door Policy**_

sSs

Albus Dumbledore had no idea why he deserved all this.

It was, as if the door to his office wouldn't lock anymore.

First, there had been Minerva.

"Albus Too-Many-Names Dumbledore!" she screeched. "How could you let Harry go off on his own to defeat a Dark Lord?"

"I didn't let him go off anywhere," Albus had replied tiredly. "I even tried to stop him but when I arrived in the graveyard, Harry was already stabbing Voldemort through the heart. I don't know what happened next, but when I woke up he was gone again and Voldemort was dead…"

"But you were the one who set up the boy so that he confronted You-Know-Who!" Minerva screamed. "If you hadn't told him that he had to defeat that monster he wouldn't have gone off and done it!"

"I never told him that he had to go after Tom on his own -!"

"But you told him that he had to go after him!" Minerva intervened. "That's enough, Albus! He's a grieving teenager and you told him to go after You-Know-Who!"

"Harry –"

"Just lost his godfather shortly before the holidays!" Minerva shouted. "You should have made sure that he's alright instead of sitting there watching while he conducts one insane plan after another to bring down You-Know-Who!"

"I didn't even know that he planned anything like that!" Albus replied heatedly. "I still have no idea how he even came up with his way to kill Tom!"

Minerva just raised an eyebrow at that.

"I bet it was his little Defence Group that thought of it," she said dryly. "They were quite effective last year as well, after all…"

Albus guessed that she was right. The defence group had been quite effective last year…

Still…

He sighed and resolved to talk to Harry.

"I'm sorry that it looked like I forced Harry to confront Tom early. I assure you, that wasn't what I wanted him to do. I will talk to him and make sure that he's alright," he finally told his enraged Transfiguration Professor.

The woman just stared at him for a moment, before nodding.

"Do so," she said coolly and left, slamming the door shut.

Not even a minute later, the door opened again and Severus Snape stormed in, frothing.

"I thought I was there to keep the brat safe, Headmaster!" He scowled.

"You are, Severus," Albus answered instantly.

"Then why, Headmaster," the dour man asked icily. "Wasn't I informed that the brat was out of bounds and about to get himself killed?"

"Severus," Albus said sighing. "Not even I knew that Harry had left Hogwarts –"

"You're telling me that you have no alert in place that tells you if a student leaves Hogwarts without your permission?" Snape sneered.

Alibis sighed.

"No," he confessed. "I never thought it would be needed. I mean, where should they go? Hogsmead isn't dangerous and it's not that interesting that children would leave for it all the time…"

"Headmaster," the potions professor said bluntly. "Those are immature students you're talking about! Have you any idea what they could come up with if they knew that you don't monitor their comings and goings? Have you any idea what the Dark Lord could have done if he had known about that missing part of our defences? You can be lucky that no student was ever guest in the Dark Lord's manor! He could have snatched them and taken them and nobody would have known!"

Albus sighed.

"You're right, Severus," he said tiredly. "I should have thought about it…"

"Merlin," Snape cried, not caring much for Albus's apology. "If Potter had known he could have walked straight into the Dark Lord's manor to dance on his table just because he could!"

"I doubt that Harry would have ever gone to Tom's home to dance on his table…" Albus objected.

"It's Potter we're talking about!" Snape sneered. "Who knows what's going on in that insane brain of his! For all we know he could have gone and stolen the Dark Lord's diary because he was out of reading material!"

"Harry doesn't like to read," Albus pointed out.

"Thank Merlin for that!" Snape cried. "And thank Merlin that he had no idea about your lack in defence! I don't want to know what he had done if he had known!"

"Well, he did go to his parents graves and if it hadn't been for Miss Granger I wouldn't have known –"

"That," Snape pointed out. "Was tame for Potter. He would have done something worse if he had known, I tell you!"

"Severus!"

The potions professor just stared at his employer.

"Potter," he said slowly. "Went to his parents graves and met the Dark Lord over there – all because you didn't know that he was out of bounds and therefore couldn't tell me! The same boy who managed to find deathly danger inside the castle went out without anyone knowing! I tell you, Albus, going out to his parents graves and confronting the Dark Lord is mild for Potter. It could have been worse! If he had known about your lack of protection he could have already taken over England just by leaving the castle regularly without you knowing!"

Albus had wanted to object to that, but then, as far as the boy's luck went, the boy definitely could have done it…

"What's this talk about taking over England?" a voice suddenly said and Albus looked at the entrance of his office.

What the hell was his guardian doing? It was as if he was living in a room with a door that won't lock!

Cornelius Fudge didn't look all too pleased when he fully entered Albus's office.

"Professor Dumbledore," the minister asked snidely. "What is this talk about taking over England?"

"It was hypothetically, Cornelius," Albus said sighing. "Nothing to worry about…"

Cornelius Fudge's eyes narrowed.

He was already on his last leg as a minister – he had to step back a few days ago and was just fulfilling his last acts as a minister right now – but he definitely didn't like the talk about taking over England that he had overheard.

"I think," he declared slowly. "I will talk this over with my successor, Madam Bones. Let's see what she's thinking about the fact that you plan to take over England with your pet-Death Eater!"

Albus sighed and inwardly groaned.

"Is there something else that you wanted, Cornelius?" he finally asked.

The soon to be ex-minister frowned.

"I came here to confirm the rumours," he replied.

"Rumours? What rumours?" Albus asked mildly.

"The rumours that You-Know-Who is dead," the soon to be ex-minister replied.

Albus sighed.

"I can neither confirm nor deny them," he said. "I haven't talked to Harry yet and until I have, I don't actually know."

He didn't voice that he didn't believe that Tom was dead, considering that the man made Horcruxes. It wouldn't do any good to get that tit-bit out in the open, after all…

Cornelius Fudge frowned.

"Then call the boy and ask him!" demanded he.

"No need," another voice replied and Albus could only stare at Harry when he stepped through his open door.

"What in Merlin's name happened to my door!" the Headmaster exclaimed exasperated. "The gargoyle shouldn't let you in without my say-so! It is as if my door isn't locked at all!"

The minister and the potions professor frowned.

Harry just smiled.

"But it isn't, Professor," the boy said. "Your door doesn't have a lock, you know?"

"It has the gargoyle which is as good as one!" Albus argued.

Harry just looked at him innocently.

"You mean the gargoyle that's taking a vacation in Italy?" He asked interested. "If that's your only lock, I guess, you're screwed, Professor!"

Somehow Albus Dumbledore got the feeling that he was screwed in an entirely different way already.

Harry Potter just smiled and placed down several different objects on Albus's table.

A locket.

A ring without a gem.

Hufflepuff's cup.

Ravenclaw's diadem.

And a toy snake that Dumbledore suspected to be a transfigured dead snake.

"Harry," he said, lost for words. "What… how?"

Harry just smiled at him sweetly.

"My mother says 'hi', Professor," he replied before handing Cornelius Fudge Dumbledore's diary.

"In here is every evidence that shows how Albus Dumbledore tried to take over Britain," he said as if it was nothing new to him at all. "It's a bit dated, considering that my mum stole the diary and hid it, but I think it should be enough to prove that he isn't the nice man everybody thinks he is…"

"Thank you, Mr Potter," a stunned Cornelius Fudge replied.

Dumbledore stared at his diary and then at Harry.

"Harry… what?" he asked confused.

Harry just smiled and left.

Severus frowned.

"I think I don't want to have to do anything with all that," he decided and left as well.

Dumbledore looked at Cornelius.

Cornelius looked at him in triumph.

Then Dumbledore stunned the man, took the diary and oblivated the man.

Thirty minutes later Albus Dumbledore was arrested for assaulting the soon to be ex-minister. The future minister Bones and the soon to be ex-minister Fudge were both quite thankful towards Harry Potter who had stunned the Headmaster before he could flee.

Harry also decided to reveal everything that had been going on inside Hogwarts under Albus Dumbledore as a Headmaster as well as telling the investigators where he had been kept – the Dursleys definitely didn't look that good of a choice to the aurors when they were interviewed – and how he had been treated by the Headmaster.

He never once said something about the Headmaster trying to take over England or Britain, but the evidence against the man was destroying enough.

Albus Dumbledore ended up in Azkaban for several years for child endangerment and child neglect.

Harry on the other hand, kept the Headmaster's wand.

It was a nice wand.

Elder wood and testral hair…

"Thank you for your help, Mr Potter," Amelia Bones, the Minister of Magic, said.

Harry just smiled.

"It was the least I could do, Minster," he replied. "It would have been what my mother wanted, after all!"

That evening he met with his cohorts inside the Room of Requirement.

"Well done, everybody!" he cried.

The other students smiled.

"So," Neville said. "What's next?"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Do we need to do something else?" He asked interested.

The others looked at each other.

"Well," one of them said. "The Ministry of Magic is rather bigoted, don't you think so, too?"

Harry thought it over.

"Alright," he gave in finally. "You're right! People, I need a task force – there will be a lot of diaries to steal!"

Finally, it was Harry's time to rule…

xXxXxXxXxXxSoloxXxXxXxMissionxXxXxXxXxMissionxXxXxXxXxSoloxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 _Added because I wanted Harry to fulfil his mum's request... xD_

 _Hope you liked it_

 _Ebenbild_


End file.
